Elliott's adventures
by rashell-jordan
Summary: about quinn and rashel's daughter's life how she grew up stuff like that not good summary lol
1. we all fall down together

_**This is my sequel to CAPTURED I know its been forever since I wrote but with everything going on I had some trouble. This is going to be after Rashel has the kids**_

Rashels prov

I was sitting in the living room of Therriy's mansion. We were still living here. Quinn was on a mission with a few of the guys. Ash is setting up a camp site in the backyard so him the kids and the guys can camp out.

"mommy mommy. Ash fell down in the wood pile." My 5 year old daughter came in giggling.

"what is he ok, Elliott?" I asked.

"ya just a little mad and soar." She busted in to fits of giggles. So we ran outside to check on Ash. When I got out there all the kids were on the ground laughing so hard you couldn't help but smile.

Precious Gift

© Sherri Lawrence

When times seem too hard to bear & I l feel like giving up  
I vision your beautiful face, the twinkle of your eyes and things of such  
The bond we created from my womb to the day you were born  
Is a mother and daughter bind that can never be torn  
With the strength and guidance of God and the blessings he pours down from above  
I want to be the best mom I can be to you and embrace you with all my love  
You are as precious as a flower and as gorgeous as a rose  
You have been specially made to the very tip of your nose  
You are as sweet as honey; such an innocent young child  
You are brighter than any star in the sky every time you smile  
I want you to be proud of who you are and strive to be the best  
Put forth your efforts to achieve your goals and let God do the rest  
I will always be your mother first, but I'm also your friend  
Your are the most precious gift, that I've ever been given

With All My Love,

Mommy

Source: Precious Gift, Mother Daughter Poems .?poem=1950#ixzz0oc6ufEzJ

_**This was a poem I found and liked. I know very short chapter and all but I will have a poem with each chapter and ill try to write fast only if you want to hear Elliott's life adventures and growing up. If you do review and I will write but only if I get reviews. ONLY LOL**_


	2. run in with it

Elliott's prov

I was laughing so hard at uncle Ash. He had fell in a pile of wood. Even mommy was laughing. He was trying to get out and nobody would help him. We were laughing to hard. I was waiting for daddy to get home. He is going to camp with me. All of us kidz are going to do it with are dads. Yay.

"what's going on out here?" I heard my dad ask.

"ASH did it!" we all yelled. My dad and the other parents started cracking up. Then my dad came and picked me up.

"what up sweetheart?" I'm dad's little angel.

"nothing. I cant wait till tonight." For a little girl I'm pretty smart.

The rest of the went by in a flash which was cool. We had smores, hot dogs, pop, and fireworks. Of course. I fell asleep in my dad's lap.

……………………………..

when I woke up I was in the tent right beside my dad. Then I heard something outside. So I got up and looked. I saw nothing. Until, Blake ran into me. I was about to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. Of course I bit him. (he is Jez and Morgead's son)

"what was that for?" he asked.

"you're the one that put it near my mouth. I don't want your germs in my mouth."

**You Never**  
You never said I'm leaving  
You never said goodbye  
You were gone before I knew it,  
And only God knew why  
A million times I needed you,  
A million times I cried  
If Love alone could have saved you,  
You never would have died  
In Life I loved you dearly  
In death I love you still  
In my heart you hold a place,  
That no one could ever fill  
It broke my heart to lose you,  
But you didn't go alone  
For part of me went with you,  
The day God took you home.  
**Author Unknown**

**Friendship**

Yesterday brought

The beginning,

Tomorrow brings

The end, and

Somewhere in

The middle we

Became the

Best if friends

_**sorry it took me awhile and the poems were something I found and liked I hope u like it to. Please please review!**_


	3. black out

_We were just sitting there chatin about nothing. Then everybody started waking up. I was tired for some reason I got a lot of sleep. My dad came out of the tent and sat by me. He was saying something but I couldn't understand him. I had just blacked out. _

_ Everybody was screaming at least I think. I was starting to wake up. My dad told me everything that happened while I was out. _

**If Tomorrow I Die**

Tomorrow will not be my care  
For  
I'll be gone  
Go forward in haste without me friends  
All of you  
Life is so short

Your time will come too

After a sea of tears

And  
An exaggerated view of my worth on earth

There is no heaven anywhere  
Heaven can only be living forever  
I never made it

My death is eternal

I lived my hell here with fun  
Heartbreak courage lows and highs

And  
I know at least once I let you down

And  
I know for certain at least twice I loved you

You will find loving me easier  
If tomorrow I die

Paul Buttigieg

I know very short but I was tired I haven't had sleep for 2 days sorry. Iv been studying for finals and a whole bunch of stuff again sorry. ;)


	4. another day goes bad

_**She is now 14. 3 days before her b-day. I skipped ahead lol.**_

_ We, as in Blake, Kyle, Cassiey, Haley, Jonathan, Jess, and me were all playing a prank on Delos. See he's scared of ferrets, so we put 2 in his bed. And this was not my idea. I thought it was lame._

_ "you guys ready?" Jess asked._

_ "ya" we all said together. _

_We heard screaming where we were at. We all cracked up laughing. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice any of the dad's walk up to us._

_ "Excuse us. Are you done?" we all stopped laughing. It was Thierry who said it. He gets scary when he's mad. We all started to run. They never caught us._

_ Later at dinner._

_ We were setting at the table with our parents yelling at us. I heard something and I don't think any one else did. I stood up and ran to the door. I threw it open. Standing there was the one person I never expected to see ever again. It was …. Jay Redfern. The biggest jerk in the world. If it was only him I would have slam the door in his face, but his family was there. I just walked off. _

_ "What in the hell was that?" my dad asked. I just grabbed my plate and took it to the sink and walked off. " I'm not done talking to you young lady."_

_ " I don't care." I yelled._

_It was that later that night and Jay had got on my last nerve and he was staying here for three weeks. I went into my bed room and packed a few things. Jessey my older brother lives by him-self so I called him and asked to stay with him. I was heading off to his house and I'm not telling anybody. _

_ I was walking down the street it was past midnight so that means I'm 14 now. Somebody grabbed me from behind. When I woke up I was in a dark, cold, creepy room. I heard someone yelling. I wish my dad was here or Jessey_

**Just Another Cut**

Staring at the moon, wishing he was here with me.  
To hold my hand and catch theese tears,  
To guide me through theese misty years,  
To make me smile, To make me laugh  
To save this heart and keep it in tact  
So I will not take this razor blade to my wrist  
And wipe up the blood, like it is just another cut  
I will not pretend that everything is fine,  
And keep going on with theese lies.

keelie smith


	5. pain and sorrow:

I was struggling to get lose. There was a lot of yelling. I was so scared.

"I see you're a wake." Some guy came in and said. I so am not talking. "I wont bite you know. So how did you sleep?" I just kept my mouth shut. He was getting really annoyed, I only knew it cause he started to growl. He came up to me and slapped me. It really hurt.

"That really hurt you dumb jack***. Your not suppose to slap a girl."

"your not a girl. You're a filthy excuse as a feline. (btw she is half vamp. Half shifter. Her brother is all vamp.). when Kelsey gets here you will die, for your dad's actions."

"what my dad ever do to you, you, you, vous sac mal de chein merde." (that's French btw).

"He killed our family." He just walked out of the room and some girl walked in and she slapped me so hard I went out like a light bulb.

Few hours later

I woke up and I was so soar. My sight was really blurry. My vampire powers weren't working. I was so scared I started crying really hard. Some guy walked in, I think he is a witch.

"Oh why are you crying? What did they do to you? They said they wouldn't hurt you. Ok we have to get you out of here. Ill be right back with help." Why is he helping me? He ran out the door and came back with some other people. 4 boys and 2 girls. I couldn't hear them at all. One guy picked me up and I groaned, that's all I could get out for how soar I was. They ran with me out to a solid black hummer. As soon as the guy put me in he jumped in and told me I should go to sleep I was in safe hands now and I shouldn't worry. So I went to sleep, I wouldn't be awake much longer anyways.

!

___PEOPLE_

_People survive wars, people survive_

_Disasters, people survive pain, people survive_

_Sadness, people survive hurt,_

_People survive people, so why_

_Wouldn't I, one of the people, _

_Survive this._

_/_

She Walks In Beauty like the night  
a poem by Lord Byron

**She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.**

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

_**?sorry it took me so long its just I went to a camp and got really sick so now im writing in the hospital I was suppose to get out yesterday its just they took a blood test and some stuff came up so I'm in again**____**.**_


	6. ARE YOU CRAZY

_I was dreaming that I was in a field, at midnight. The stars were really bright. Then I heard voices. I was opening my eyes very slowly. The people in the room never noticed that I was coming to. The room looked like a hotel room. Green walls, curtains, and bed. Everybody started to walk out of the room. When they all were gone I got out of bed and walked over to the door. Nobody was there, so I opened the door and walked out. I started to walk to the exit. I saw a card that said "Holiday INN". I heard a voice and turned around._

_ "She's gone!" a guy said. They all ran out of the room. The guy that had said that looked pretty young. They saw me and ran towards me. I started to back away. They slowed down and tried to get me to come to them as if I was a scared puppy._

_ "Hey, we won't hurt you. I promise. Just come back inside so we can help you go back home." The voice was familiar. He's the guy that found me crying. But no way in hell I'm going back. He started to coax forward and I stepped backwards two steps._

_ "don't come near me." I commanded. _

_ "my name is Skylar. I want to help you." He was coming towards me I was frozen in my spot. I heard the window break from behind me. I turned around as fast as I could. There stood Kelsey and that guy. I still don't know his name. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me backwards. Skylar stood in front of me trying to protect me._

_ "So you were the one who let that feline lose. Why did you that?"_

_ "Why did you hurt her?" the guy behind me asked. Then my phone started to play 'Last Resort'. I got it out and answered it. _

_ "Hello."_

_ "where are you?" _

_ "I don't know. Some hotel. I got kidnapped then I got saved I think and now I'm in the middle of a fight sort of." Then I hung up on my dad because I didn't want to talk. Skylar grabbed my wrist and ran with me. Everybody was following us including Kelsey and that dude._

_ We were on the roof and Skylar pulled me off with him and held me on top of him. When we landed we all landed on a truck with a mattress on it._

_ "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU JUST JUMPED PF A ROOF!" the blonde boy put his hand on my mouth._

_ "Ok so before we do anything let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tommy, Trent, Josh, Sammy, Karoline, and I am Skylar like said before." They just talked about getting me home while I just sat there looking down into space._

Follow Me

by Michelle Newton

Take my hand and follow me  
to that place I long to be.  
Take my hand and trust my way,  
in that place forever stay.  
Follow me toward the sand;  
we'll run and play, hand in hand.  
Take my heart and hold it true;  
forever I'll stay close to you.  
Seize my words and listen well,  
then forever I will tell.  
Release your heart and feelings too,  
just as I will do for you.  
Trust your heart and follow me,  
to that place we long to be.


	7. dreams

I didn't know I even fell asleep until I felt someone shake me a wake. It was my dad. When did I get home?

"hey honey, are you ok?" my dad asked.

"yea. When did I get home? Last thing I remember is sitting with Skylar and his friends."

" they brought you home last night. I'll let you sleep a little longer, ok?"

I just shook my head and laid back down. I started to dream right away.

It was about Skylar. We were sitting in a field, around a pond. It was night time. He was staring at me and I was looking at the sky. All of a sudden the scene changed and Skylar was getting killed by Kelsey. He was yelling something like run. And I was screaming "NOOOOOOOO…."

I woke up screaming.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

_** sorry it took me so long to write. I feel bad about it but I dnt have much time to write.**_

_****_

Dream Of You!

by **Jessica**

In my dream you give me a chance  
And I try my best to bring trust back in you again  
In my dream I can hold you your hands  
And try to pull you closer in every way that I can  
In my dream I wipe away your teardrops  
And create for you a new hope  
In my dream I take you to go shop  
And the endless fun seems never stop  
In my dream I hold you tight  
And keep you warm throughout the night  
In my dream you tell me "Baby don't make me cry!  
And don't leave me like all these other guys!"  
In my dream you kiss me tenderly  
And it makes me feel so heavenly  
In my dream I make you believe  
And you can count everything on me  
In my dream I have all that  
But when I awake- where're you at?  
In my dream, I have all your T.L.C  
When I awake, no one around but just me…


End file.
